


Observations

by Cloudyerd11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Vines, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Confused TommyInnit, Don't Really Care if You Don't, Doomsday, Dream Leave Them Alone, Dreamons, Eggpire, Feel Free To Read, For Your Own Viewing Pleasure, Free Story Ideas, Gen, Help I'm Writing Stories About Block People, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Controling Dream, Otherwise I don't care, Partial Mind Control, Possessed BadBoyHalo, President Tubbo, Ranboo Has Memory Problems, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Skeppy, Story within a Story, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, because you know, dream - Freeform, dream is a dreamon, for you, ideas, just credit me, like damn, nothing really to tag here, they're children your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: This isn't a story, more of a collection of Dream SMP ideas that I got in English class.You can read if you want, I don't really care. This is more of a place for you guys to get ideas for your stories if you want.The first chapter is an explanation going more in-depth about what this is.Essentially, these are FREE STORY IDEAS FOR YOU TO USE.Again, this isn't for me, so I don't really care if you read or not. Just know that if you want story ideas, they're here for you to use (just give me a bit of credit preferably).
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. An Author's Beginning Note

Okay. So I figure I should give an explanation for this chaotic mess.

I have an English teacher who we’ll call Mr. A. He has to be the coolest English teacher I have ever have. In fact, my reading score went up more in the first two months that I had him than the entirety of my sophomore year, so that kind of goes to show just how amazing he is.

Every day in class he has us write something called observations; short stories comprised of four sentences and a question. The only catch is, you have to use the three to five words he gives us in the story. Ideally, because of this, our writing skills will better.

Now, as someone who writes fan fiction stories literally every day, I’m already doing what he wants us to do, but like - on steroids. (Seriously, he wants us to have like a twenty to fifty daily word count and mine is about a thousand lol). So to give me a challenge, I find ways other ways to write my observations, like using nouns as descriptions or comparing two things.

My most recent challenge is to have a semi-continuing storyline with the observations, despite the words changing each day, so what better way to do that than writing about Minecraft! (I have never related more to an AO3 tag than I do the “Help I’m Writing Stories About SquarePeople” tag).

That leads up to this! A collection of Observations written for my English class. Each little story will include a title and the words used. I might use some of them as ideas for later stories, and if I do I’ll include a note underneath it. There is a rotation with the number of observations I’ll include, but that’s just to keep having a steady update. The average quote-on-quote “chapter” will have 4-6 of these observations, so if you want to read more, feel free to bookmark or subscribe. If this is just a one-time, “I’m really bored and having nothing better to read” thing, I totally get it.

Thanks, friends. Let me know what y’all think! And hey! If there’s any you would like to see me make an actual story out of OR if you want to use one for your own, let me know! I’ll happily let you know if you can! (PLEASE NOTE: If you want to use an idea, you’re more than welcome to leave out the words that my teacher gave me lol)

:)


	2. Observations 1-4

**The Aftermath;** Cotton Candy, Chaotic, Catastrophe, Conundrum

Tommy looked out over the chaotic mess in front of him, still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. What the hell? A few hours ago they had been eating cotton candy and playing ring toss, but now everything was gone, reduced to nothing by this planned catastrophe. And what for? This conundrum everyone was involved with, all because he didn’t want to give up something so precious to him? No. This had to end.

He would make sure of it.

_Available_

  
  


**Walking in the Morning;** Kimono, Instant Coffee, Disaster, Nevermind

Ranboo walked along the wooden pier, holding his memory book close to his chest. He was on edge - like always - waiting for disaster to strike. While no one else in the country was awake, there was a soft smell of instant coffee. Someone had also planted dozens of flowers on a small four-by-four space, each bloom looking like someone on a kimono dress. When had that been planted? Nevermind. He had more important matters to focus on.

Such as finding their nation’s president.

_This story was used in Chapter 5 of “Mercy For Ruin” by myself._

  
  


**Flashes of Memories;** Clydesdale, Ice Castle, Green Flash, Lunchroom

He couldn’t think, not properly at least. There were images streaking through his vision; an ice castle, a green flash, a horse - _did Clydesdales even live in this world?_ \- an abandoned lunch room. They were there briefly only to disappear and forget them a moment later. Why can’t he remember them? What do they mean? And why is it that he’s constantly being haunted by a smiling mask every time he closes his eyes?

_Available_

  
  


**A White Mask and Dark Green Hood;** Dream, Drain Pipe, Darkness, Dew Drop

The darkness surrounded him, only able to hear the dew drops dripping from a far-off drainpipe. His face was like a dream, covered completely by nothing more than a white mask and dark green hood. 

Who was he? Where was he going? No one knew. He was just there. 

Always there.

_ Reserved by hhiccups _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends. Any stories marked as "Available" are free for grabs if you want them. Just leave below in the comments if you're interested in using them and I'll make sure to mark them as taken. And please, please, please credit me, even if just for the sentence above. In return, I'll give you kind of like "advertisement" under the story ideas for others to see. Either way, it's a win-win for you.


	3. Observations 5-8

**Title;** Electric Eel, Black Vampire, Flat Spare Tire, Voices

The awakening portion came as a shock, the current of an electric eel running through him. There was the screeching sound like a flat spare tire rang through the air, killing his enderman ears. 

How did he…? Where was…? 

His eyes went wide, the surprise of the black walls surrounding him the equivalent of seeing a vampire. He was in his panic room. He didn’t remember getting here. So that meant…

“Hello Ranboo,” the smiling voice said. “It’s nice to see you again.”

_ Available _

  
  
  


**Let’s Taco-bout It;** Sharp, Grunion, Seven, Taco

He took a sharp turn, having to keep from sliding into the edged stone corner across. Something slithered across the floor that looked like a Grunion, but Skeppy promptly ignored it.

It was behind him, no more than seven long paces. He had to run faster. He had to…

“C’me on, Skeppy,” the voice said. “Let’s taco-bout it. Ha - get it?”

Skeppy wanted to laugh at his attacker’s remark, but he was too scared. All he could do was run, run away from the possessed follower that had once been his best friend.

_ Available _

  
  
  


**Title;** Foghorn Leghorn, Chicken Little, Funky Chicken, Chikin (Chick-Fil-A Cow Spelling)

_ Side Note: (Chat. I suspect that my teacher knows about what I’m trying to do with these observations. I think he’s doing these on purpose to mess up the story ideas. I’m sorry in advance lol) _

“Tubbo? TUBBO?! What happened to you?” The concerned friend asked, watching as the young president stumbled forward with the shaky legs of a funky chicken.

“Wha? ’m fine. Ha! You look like a Chikin!”

Tommy lunged forward, grabbing his friend as he collapsed, lowering them both to the ground.

“Why’d you catch me?” Tubbo stuttered with delusion. “I’m not a coward. I’m not chicken little.”

“Tubbo you’re rambling like Foghorn Leghorn. Who did this to you?”

“Oh, I ran into him back there.”

“Who?”

“The man in the white mask of course.”

_ Available _

  
  
  


**Title;** Weed ( _facepalm, really Mr. A?_ ), Wagon, Igloo, Icicle, No, Naughty, Eagle, Eggplant

“Come on, Sapanp. Just hop on the wagon and come with us,” Karl begged.

“No, I have stuff to do.” His voice was icicle cold.

“Ayyyyy mannnn. Wanna buy some weed?” The third fiance said, sticking his head out of the igloo.

“QUACKITY,” the two answered at the same time. Quackity ignored them, spreading his arms wide like an eagle, ignoring the cold and the fact his fingers were turning eggplant purple. The act confused Sapnap beyond comprehension.

“Wha…? You know what? I don’t even want to know.” He shook his head, ignoring his naughty friend’s behavior, not that he didn’t expect it. There were more important things to focus on.

Like server-wide important.

_ Available _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Behold! The shit that comes out of my brain during English class! XD
> 
> Let me know if you want to use any of these!


	4. Observations 9-12

**When?;** Pandas, Penguin, Killer Whale, Zebra

"Come on Pandas," George called, running further into the forest in front of them.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, following behind with a penguin-like waddle. It wasn't necessarily a waddle, more like a limp, but the zebra-colored adorned boy didn't prefer to acknowledge it.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," an all too familiar voice said, freezing Sapnap in his tracks. The forest in front of him parted, George returning with a concerned look on his face.

"Sapnap? Are you okay?"

"Um. Yea. It's just... I just heard... him."

"Oh." George pulled his friend into a hug, rubbing his back in comfort. "Listen. I know you miss him. We both do. But he'll come back. He's like a killer whale - strong and protective. He'll come back."

Sapnap sighed, looking into the forest behind him, half expecting their missing friend to just walk up to them. He had never missed someone more in his life, and that included his time-traveling fiance. When? Sapnap pleaded. When will we see you again?

When will you come back, Dream?

_Available_

  
  
  


**Tommy-Innuit;** Innuit, Guarani, Bedouin

“What are you really, anyway? Tommy-innuit?” The elder laughed in taunt. 

“It’s pronounced ‘Innit’ asshole!”

The angry teen lunged at his older brother, a scream escaping his lips like that of a native Bedouin.

“Oh, buzz off,” Wilbur answered, pushing the boy away. Tommy’s face was filled with hate, which made him laugh. “Ha. You look like a Guarani.”

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!”

Tubbo rolled his eyes, leaning against the stone wall and happily eating his crisps as he watched Tommy tackle Wilbur to the ground, the two wrestling like the siblings they are.

At least some things were returning to normal.

_Available_

  
  
  
  
  


**Queen of Broken Hearts;** Based on the song by Blackbear

"I'm the queen of broken hearts," he muttered to himself. The green of his sleeves wrapped tighter around himself, failing to block out the cold. "I'll break you into a thousand parts. I used to be a shooting star..."

His gaze lifted to the night sky above, the moon gazing down on him between the passing clouds. A single tear ran down his cheek, opened for the world to see as his white mask lay on the ground next to him. 

"When did I become so dark?"

_Reserved by hhiccups_

  
  
  


**If Only;** Yodeling, Yak, Quiet, Quilt, Lavish, Licorice, Free, Friends

“Oi! Tubbo! Why’d you sound like a yodeling yak right now?” Tommy asked, climbing further up the cliff. 

“Oh be quiet, Tommy, or I’ll force you to eat that black licorice you love so much.”

Phil laughed at the two friends, bickering and free of mind. Life was never quiet when those two were around, but he didn’t mind it one bit. It was a lavish quilt of comfort over Phil’s life that he adored so much.

He sighed.

If only that was the case with his two oldest sons.

_Available_


End file.
